


Одно кольцо, чтоб править всеми (это прошлый век)

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers To Betrothed, Demon Baby Builds A Harem, Don't copy to another site, Elemental Magic, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Rings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дэмиан торопится устроить своё будущее при помощи хитрости и золота, или Как завести большую семью, если ты пока маленький.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Одно кольцо, чтоб править всеми (это прошлый век)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsgo4tequila](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=letsgo4tequila).



> Для Жени, микрофурри-королевы моего сердца 💚  
> Вы только гляньте, как [она рисует](https://vk.com/jen.tlen)!

Кольцо было из старого золота, антикварное и наверняка жутко дорогое. Джейсон сёк в ювелирке, мог разглядеть стоящую вещь даже с расстояния в пару футов.

— Цацка что надо, — одобрил он. — Где взял?  
— Где взял, там уже нет, — огрызнулся Дэмиан.

Джейсон сощурился, присматриваясь. Сначала ему показалось, будто массивный обод кольца украшен распустившимся цветком, но теперь он чётко видел, что это голова зверя. Маленькие уши, оскаленная в рыке пасть…

— Знаешь, если наш старик опять собрался тащить Селину под венец и даже купил ей кольцо с киской, да ещё и позвал тебя в шаферы, не говори мне. Серьёзно, не говори, ничего не хочу об этом знать.  
— Это от матери, — отрывисто сказал Дэмиан. — И это не кошка.

Он всё так же ловко перекатывал кольцо между пальцами, как хирурги перекатывают монету, и оно поблёскивало в свете ночных готэмских огней.

— Уронишь, — предупредил Джейсон, невольно залюбовавшись. Удивительно, но Дэмиан послушался, прекратил игру и надел кольцо — оно было настолько велико ему, что болталось даже на большом пальце.  
— Она сказала, только оно помогало ей после Ямы, — медленно проговорил Дэмиан, будто не хотел делиться, но слова сами нашли путь наружу. Он смотрел строго перед собой, куда-то в направлении Башни Уэйнов и ещё дальше, за горизонт. Джейсон отвернулся от него и уставился туда же. Разговоры по душам им обоим давались непросто. — Она говорила, ей приходилось собирать себя. Каждый раз что-то терялось, оставалось в прошлом, а приходило нечто… чужое. И она уже не знала, кто она такая. И я… не всегда знаю.  
— Это пройдёт, — тихо сказал Джейсон.  
— Она говорила, что с ним чувствовала себя целой, — упрямо продолжал Дэмиан, словно если уж начал, то закончить было делом чести. — Но я не чувствую. Вообще ничего. Может, потому что я и не был в Яме, а только был…

Зловещее _«там»_ повисло в воздухе, и оно бархатной завесой прикрывало ещё более мрачное слово.

«Я был мёртвым».

— Ага, — сказал Джейсон нарочно легкомысленным тоном. Мол, ну а кто не был.  
— Может, меня уже не исправить? — произнёс Дэмиан еле слышно и повернулся к нему. Сейчас он был как никогда открытым и уязвимым, отличной мишенью для шуток. Но у Джейсона тоже имелись кое-какие представления о чести.  
— Да всё с тобой в порядке, — сварливо ответил он. — Уж поверь мне, если бы твоя крыша дала течь, ты бы не сомневался — ты бы знал. И все вокруг тоже. Ты всё ещё демонское отродье, и ты псих, но не больше чем обычно. Если что, мне даже кажется, ты стал поспокойнее. Посмотри на нас: сидим и мирно болтаем, ещё чуть-чуть, и начнём обниматься.  
— Заткнись, Тодд.  
— Серьёзно говорю. Может, я подцепил что-то от большой пташки, но мне прямо сейчас хочется тебя обнять.  
— Заткнись!

Джейсон ухмыльнулся, и следующую минуту они провели молча.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — неожиданно предложил Дэмиан и протянул кольцо. С него на Джейсона скалился и беззвучно рычал тигр.

«Кошка и есть кошка», — подумал Джейсон и из озорства примерил кольцо на средний палец. Он был уверен, что оно застрянет на суставе, раз его прежде носила Талия на своих смертоносных, но таких изящных пальцах, однако кольцо село идеально, будто было сделано под его размер.

— Ого, — выдохнул Джейсон и забыл вдохнуть.

Он… _почувствовал_.  
Теперь, когда потерянные дни остались далеко позади, он стал стабилен и уже не так нуждался в якоре, и всё же умиротворение, затопившее его на один миг, оказалось таким долгожданным, что он сморгнул слезу. Пускай ненадолго, но Джейсон ощутил, что всё вокруг — всё во Вселенной — находится в гармонии, что всё наконец-то _правильно_ , так, как и должно быть.

— Ты чувствуешь, — ревниво сказал Дэмиан.  
— Я… ну, вроде, — сдался Джейсон. — Слушай, если тебе оно без надобности, я мог бы… пока… на время…  
— Да, ты можешь оставить его себе, — отозвался Дэмиан с привычным самодовольством, будто оказывал ему милость. Чёрт, ну он и вправду делал Джейсону одолжение, но мог бы и не выпендриваться, зараза мелкая. — Если пообещаешь не терять его. И не снимать.  
— Даю честное слово.

Джейсону почудилось, что пустые глазницы на тигриной морде вспыхнули рубиновым огнём.

~о0О0о~

— Что это? — недовольно спросил Тим и отгородился газетой, показывая, что не так уж ему и любопытно. Совсем не. Совершенно.  
— Не твоего ума дело! — задрав нос, ответил Дэмиан. Ну, понеслось. Отчего-то каждый раз, когда после изнурительной ночи в патруле казалось, что заехать на пару часов в поместье — здравая идея, разум напоминал Тиму о мягкой кровати, горячей воде, которая никогда не кончается, тёплом домашнем завтраке и огромной кружке кофе, но начисто забывал вот об этом… существе. Которое в определённом роде доводилось Тиму младшим братом.

По утрам этот надутый чванливый… ну, так скажем, брат завтракал без аппетита, хмуро собирался в школу, ворчал на весь белый свет и лишь одно делал с удовольствием — доставал Тима.

Сейчас он ковырялся в тарелке с белковым омлетом и слишком уж напоказ крутил в пальцах кольцо. Не какую-то бижутерию для подростков — старинное кольцо. Тим навскидку сказал бы, что это девятый век и работа кельтов, но он не был специалистом. В чём он был уверен, так это в том, что не видел подобного среди драгоценностей Уэйнов. И вообще не видел прежде. На первый взгляд кольцо казалось простой плетёнкой из двух толстых золотых нитей, но на самом деле это был змей, тесно обвивший сам себя и прикусивший кончик собственного хвоста. Расхожий символ, совсем не обязательно признак магического артефакта, но… Древнее кольцо с Уроборосом, которое вдруг из ниоткуда появилось в особняке? Подозрительно. 

— А, ну ты сам не знаешь, ясно, — бросил Тим и углубился в чтение финансовых сводок.  
— Не пытайся взять меня на слабо, Дрейк.  
— Ты подобрал где-то кольцо и хочешь им похвастаться. Сожалею, но мне не интересно. Для ясности — я не сожалею.  
— Это _моё_ кольцо.  
— Конечно-конечно. Есть три причины, почему это ложь, и — всё ещё не интересно.

Дэмиан фыркнул и, должно быть, насупился. Несколько мгновений прошли в благословенной тишине, и Тим уже начал незаметно сдвигать газету, чтобы выглянуть из-за неё, но Дэмиан не выдержал первым.  
— Но это правда моё кольцо!  
— Так. — Тим педантично свернул газету вчетверо и убрал её в сторону. — Это не может быть наследство от Брюса — я видел всё, что ему, то есть _нам_ принадлежит, и сам заверял описи. И ты не мог купить это. Оно стоит намного больше, чем тебе выдают в месяц на карманные расходы. Даже если бы — если бы! — ты купил это с ведома отца, то это крупная покупка, у неё был бы финансовый след. Эксперт для оценки подлинности, договор страхования. Я бы знал. Ну и наконец — оно слишком большое для тебя. Очевидно, что ты снял его с чужой руки.  
— Неплохо, Дрейк, — Дэмиан отчего-то не выглядел пристыженным. Практиковался в блефе или… — Но ты учёл не все варианты наследования.

Проклятье!

— Ясно, — сказал Тим, стараясь сохранять бесстрастный вид.  
— Когда оно станет мне впору, я надену его, и Лига Убийц перейдёт под моё управление.  
— Ясно, — повторил Тим настороженно. Возможно, Дэмиан врал. Скорее всего, Дэмиан врал — это был первый и исчерпывающий ответ, а бритва Оккама… Важнее было другое — зачем он врал? — То есть, хочешь сказать, это твой перстень наследника династии? Скипетр и держава?  
— Именно так.  
— И нет никакого ритуала передачи власти? Ты просто наденешь это кольцо и… всё?  
— Надену и поверну головой змеи вниз. Вот так, — Дэмиан продемонстрировал, повернув кольцо на слишком тоненьком пальце, и выжидающе уставился на Тима.

В голове Тима процессор молниеносно обрабатывал и отбрасывал версии: хвастовство, угроза, детские россказни, страх… Стоп, что если это страх? Что если Дэмиан верит, что с кольцом получит силу, но не знает, какую силу само кольцо сможет получить над ним? Вероятно, он искал ответ в книгах и в лабораториях, но зашёл в тупик. А теперь в нём слишком много гордости, чтобы просить Тима помочь. Да Тим и сам не был уверен, как отреагировал бы на открытую просьбу о помощи.

— Дай-ка сюда! — рявкнул он и выхватил кольцо. Дэмиан не сопротивлялся. — Нет, стой. Сначала потри его. Не надевай, просто потри.  
— Оно не отравлено, Дрейк.  
Тим посмотрел на кольцо с сомнением.  
— Лизни? — предложил он. Дэмиан наклонился и лизнул змеиный хвост, задев языком пальцы Тима. — Фу!

Тим бросился к раковине вымыть и кольцо, и руку, а Дэмиан метнулся следом.  
— Не смей! — закричал он. — Ты смоешь его и потеряешь! Надень или верни сейчас же!  
— Надел. Видишь, надел? Успокойся.

Кольцо, казавшееся таким большим, плотно обернулось вокруг указательного пальца Тима, словно было предназначено для него. Под струёй воды маленький бриллиант, обозначающий глаз, стал незаметным, как будто змей сыто зажмурился.

— Поклянись не снимать!  
— Обещаю, клянусь, — проворчал Тим, заранее прикидывая, как будет проводить спектральный анализ. — Теперь счастлив?

Вообще-то, Дэмиан действительно выглядел довольным.

~о0О0о~

Пенниуорт называл это дружескими посиделками, Грейсон — братскими свиданиями, а сам Дэмиан — неформальным общением двух бывших напарников.

Отец дипломатично говорил: «Тебе не повредит». 

Они договорились встречаться раз в месяц, и Дэмиан методично выделял время в своём напряжённом графике, но Грейсон был самым непостоянным человеком на свете: он то пропадал на полгода, то налетал, как танцующий ветер гибли, и неделями не оставлял в покое. Их традиционный день с видеоиграми и пиццей как-то сам собой превратился в день с видеоиграми, пиццей, лазертагом, плохими боевиками, совместной ночёвкой и хлопьями на завтрак, причём каждый раз добавлялось нечто новое. От хаоса буквально кружилась голова. Дэмиану не нравилась спонтанность, а ещё меньше нравились причины, по которым Грейсон пропускал встречи: затянувшаяся миссия в Гонконге, бурный роман и в последний момент сорвавшаяся свадьба, или вот последнее: «Я лежал в коме». Пф! Честное слово, Дэмиан заслуживал лучшего. Но потом Грейсон возникал на пороге, кричал: «Это похищение!» — запрыгивал в один из отцовских кабриолетов, и Дэмиан не без удовольствия его похищал.

Сегодня Грейсону вздумалось завернуть в аквапарк.

Дэмиан собирался воспротивиться, потому что аномально жаркий июнь — ещё не причина, для душной погоды существуют кондиционеры, домашние бассейны и, в конце концов, мороженое. И нет, ему не нравилось плавать среди людского месива, чувствуя себя заурядной стайной рыбкой, и нет, ему не льстило, когда какой-нибудь омерзительный _ребёнок_ громко шептал: «Мама, смотри, какой у мальчика шрам…» У него было много шрамов, не только тот, что шёл от живота до груди, и они украшали его как воина и как мужчину тринадцати с половиной лет.

Но потом он понял, как из этой ситуации извлечь пользу, и притих, позволив затащить себя в супермаркет за плавательными шортами. Конечно же, чёрно-синими с эмблемой Найтвинга. Чего ещё от Грейсона было ожидать.

— Если хочешь, можем взять тебе купальник, — осторожно предложил тот из-за шторки примерочной. — В смысле, мужской.  
— Грейсон.  
— …Купальный костюм. Такой, знаешь, ретро, с шортами и майкой. Или даже шортами и футболкой. Я видел один раз на Альфреде, выглядит довольно… удобно.  
— Ричард, — произнёс Дэмиан, стараясь говорить мягче или хотя бы не угрожающе.  
— Я здесь, — откликнулся Грейсон и отдёрнул шторку. — Я вхожу, можно? В смысле, я вошёл. Ну вот, сидят вроде неплохо. Берём?

Сам он предпочитал плавки, причём весьма скромного размера, если тут можно было вести речь о скромности. У него была своя стратегия относительно шрамов — надо признать, эффективная: люди не сводили глаз с его тела, однако не замечали очевидного.

Оставалось надеяться, что нагота Дэмиана — умеренная и допустимая приличиями — не столь ослепительна, и Грейсон заметит то, что было заготовлено специально для него, надето на цепочку и повешено на шею.

— Красивое кольцо, — сказал Грейсон, когда они уже расплатились на кассе и шли к лифту. Да! В последнее время Дэмиан стал замечать за собой необъяснимую тягу выпаливать это слово, сжимая кулак и резко сгибая руку в локте. Просто нелепо. — Это то, о чём я думаю?  
— Откуда мне знать, о чём ты думаешь, — привычно окрысился Дэмиан.  
— Ну, знаешь. Когда хороший парень носит при себе кольцо, это обычно значит только одно. Оно фамильное, да? И однажды ты подаришь его кому-то очень особенному.  
— Грейсон, — с чувством сказал Дэмиан, — люди расхваливают твоё тело, но недооценивают твои дедуктивные способности.  
— Хех, спасибо, малыш.  
— Могу я тебя попросить?  
— Конечно, что угодно.  
— Я… Мне придётся снять его в аквапарке, так ведь?  
— Боюсь, придётся.  
— И я не буду оставлять его в сейфе, это ненадёжно. Я бы надел его на палец, но… — Дэмиан выудил цепочку из-под футболки, показал кольцо и свою ладонь. — Может, ты позволишь?..  
— Конечно, — повторил Грейсон с той мягкостью, которая Дэмиану никогда не давалась, и протянул руку.

Дэмиан поколебался немного, сделав вид, будто раздумывает, чтобы выглядело правдоподобно.  
Почесал локоть, который уже начал торжествующе сгибаться.  
А затем надел кольцо Грейсону на мизинец.

— Какое тёплое, — прошептал Грейсон. — Подожди, у нас что, настолько разные пальцы? Ты не поверишь, мне показалось, оно уменьшилось прямо на мне.  
— Грейсон, — строго сказал Дэмиан, чтобы тот отвлёкся от переживаний о своих жирных мизинцах. — Это единственное, что у меня осталось… Это самое дорогое, что у меня есть.  
— Клянусь не снимать и глаз с него не спускать.  
— Не понимаю, почему Тодд называет тебя безотказным, как будто пытается оскорбить. Я нахожу это твоё качество крайне привлекательным.

Рассмеявшись, Грейсон приобнял его за плечи и навёл беспорядок в его волосах, что по каким-то причинам считалось проявлением нежности.

— Столько комплиментов за один день, — сказал он. — У меня предчувствие, что ты угостишь меня мороженым.

~о0О0о~

 _*три года назад*_

— А когда придёт твоё время искать себе спутника жизни, — нараспев произнёс Ра’с аль Гул, — выбирай мудро. Помни, что господин спускает свою волю подданным, а не наоборот. Голова…  
— Голова — правитель мой, сердце — визирь, а всё прочее — мои слуги, — заученно повторил Дэмиан.  
— Верно. Поэтому доверь выбор этому, — Ра’с невесомо коснулся его виска, — спроси совета здесь, — его пальцы порхнули к груди, безошибочно указывая на сердце, — и никогда не слушай то, что ниже.

Он сложил ладони Дэмиана лодочкой, несколько раз пропустил между ними свои, а затем щёлкнул пальцами, и все лампы в зале погасли. На мгновение стало совсем темно, но тут откуда-то сверху заструился мягкий жёлто-зелёный свет, будто прямо над ними повис огромный светлячок. Дэмиану ужасно хотелось задрать голову и взглянуть, но прерывать ритуал не следовало. Он украдкой вздохнул.

— Пусть будут они плодовиты, — продолжал тем временем Ра’с и, материализовав горсть земли, ссыпал её между пальцев Дэмиана, — и подарят тебе много наследников.

Горка земли на полу всё росла и росла, пока не стала размером примерно с отрубленную голову, или глобус, или мяч. На ней начали быстро, одна за другой, прорастать травинки.

— Пусть будут они верны тебе. Пусть проливают за тебя кровь, не колеблясь. И кровь врагов твоих, — с пальцев Ра’са закапали вязкие рубиновые капли, которые на лету светлели, становясь алыми, коралловыми, бледно-розовыми, и стекали в ладони Дэмиана прозрачной водой, — и свою кровь. Как вода принимает форму сосуда, так и они пускай примут свою роль при тебе, и не будет для них большей радости, чем угождать твоим желаниям.

— Пусть они удивляют тебя, — сказал Ра’с, хищно усмехнувшись, и вода в руках Дэмиана забурлила и вспыхнула. Тот задышал правильно, медленно, чтобы не обжечься до волдырей, но всё же чувствовал кожей огонь, его жар и неутолимый голод. — Пусть они поддерживают твой огонь, всегда бросают тебе вызов. В том нет стыда, чтобы твой воин был сильнее тебя, а твой советник — мудрее тебя. Пусть они превосходят тебя в чём-то… — Ра’с резко подул, и пламя погасло. — В чём-то, но не во всём.

— Пусть достаёт им мудрости помогать во всех делах твоих, но никогда не препятствовать, — продолжил Ра’с, снова и снова дуя на порозовевшие ладони Дэмиана. Вода из них пролилась кипящим дождём на земляную горку, уже густо поросшую травой, и на ней стали появляться цветы с сияющими и прозрачными, будто хрустальными лепестками. — Пусть станут они не драгоценной тяжёлой цепью на твоей шее, а ветром в твоих парусах. Пусть будут они незаметны, но повсюду. А ещё где-то здесь, — добавил Ра’с уже своим, обычным голосом, и выпрямился, — я должен добавить, что им надо быть прекрасными, как луна, но тут уж сам решай. Красота, в конце концов, понятие субъективное. 

— Но почему… — Дэмиан поколебался, не зная, должен ли добавить «о мудрейший», или ритуал окончен, и можно говорить просто «дедушка». — Почему ты говоришь «они», а не «она»? Разве речь не о женщине, которая продолжит наш род?  
— М-м, ну конечно, мужчина и женщина, — насмешливо протянул Ра’с. — Фундамент всего сущего, исходный космогенез… Это прошлый век. Или прошлое тысячелетие? Время течёт так быстро. Теперь мы говорим «персона», кровь моей крови, и используем гендерно-нейтральные местоимения. А с деторождением мы давно научились помогать природе. Иначе, — он протянул руку и начертил на лбу Дэмиана разомкнутый круг, — мне сейчас не с кем было бы вести этот разговор. Мы не ограничиваем тебя в выборе, кровь моей крови. Ты волен взять себе хоть спутницу, хоть спутника. Твоя мать находит человеческих мужчин практичными, и я с ней согласен.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
— Ч-человеческих?  
— Но тебя мы _ни в чём_ не ограничиваем. Смотри на вещи… шире, — Ра’с взял Дэмиана за руки, заставил его развести их так широко, как только возможно, а потом свести обратно и хлопнуть в ладоши. Полянка с хрустальными цветами исчезла, и зелёноватый свет погас, но и тьма расступилась перед полусонными утренними сумерками. — Вот так, — закончил Ра’с, выдержав паузу, и в тот же миг в окно упал первый луч солнца.

— Если хочешь ещё совет, — спохватился Ра’с и вдруг со вкусом зевнул. Дэмиан немедленно повторил за ним. Из всей магии, подвластной его деду, это колдовство было самым сильным, никто не мог устоять. — Телесную непорочность и чистоту переоценивают. Те, кто искушены, сделают твои ночи нескучными. Но если у тебя разовьётся вкус к невинности… тысяче эдак на второй лет… то знай, что это от меня. 

«Искать того, с кем по ночам весело», — повторил про себя Дэмиан, уже засыпая.

А про то, что телесная чистота — это скучно, он и так знал, ведь его, Принца Демонов, Сына Летучей Мыши и будущего Повелителя Миров, каждый день заставляли чистить зубы.

~о0О0о~

— Так что, выходит, Дэмиан обручился со всеми нами? — голос Джона зазвенел от обиды.

У Дика вытянулось лицо.

— Об… — Тим осёкся и побледнел.

— Обручился?! — заорал Джейсон.

— Вот я и говорю, как это вообще возможно? Вы же все его родственники. Ну, по документам.

— Документы об усыновлении Дика суд признал недействительными, — медленно сказал Тим. — Я в прошлом году эмансипировался.

— А я умер, — с натугой добавил Джейсон, изо всех сил скручивая с пальца кольцо. Он всегда говорил «я умер», будто это всё объясняло, но на сей раз так оно и было.

— Но, Дэми, я думал, я для тебя особенный, — промямлил Джон.  
— Так и есть, — пожал плечами Дэмиан. — Посмотри на них и вспомни о своём возрасте.  
— А что с моим возрастом?  
— Любимая младшая жена! — рявкнул Джейсон.

Дик вздохнул, словно не желал проигрывать ни одно, даже такое, соревнование.

Джейсон безуспешно пытался отстрелить окольцованный палец. Пули отскакивали от него, как от брони.

— Не могу поверить, что я всё-таки попал в гарем к аль Гулам, — простонал Тим.  
— Гарем?!  
— Уймись, Тодд.  
— Скажи, как его снять, и я убью тебя без пыток.  
— Никак, — хором произнесли Тим и Дэмиан и переглянулись. Дэмиан улыбнулся кончиками губ и кивнул, то ли выражая одобрение, то ли хваля себя за выбор. Тим повернулся к нему спиной и продолжил: — Ты же поклялся не снимать его, так? Вы… мы все поклялись.  
— Да что за фигня, я дал слово, я могу и взять назад!  
— Это так не работает, Джейсон.  
— А как это работает? — подал голос Джон.  
— Эти кольца на нас ещё не помолвочные, а кольца обещания, — сказал Тим. — Раз мы принесли обет, то будем носить их, пока _ему_ не исполнится восемнадцать… Господи, я надеюсь, что восемнадцать, а не двадцать один или сколько там. Тогда он предложит вернуть их, в смысле, спросит каждого из нас по отдельности. Если положить кольцо на ладонь… то есть просто снять и отдать, тогда всё закончится. А можно снять и надеть ему на палец, и вот это уже будет помолвка.  
— Я швырну его тебе в рожу, — ласково пообещал Джейсон. — Я тебе его в глотку засуну.  
— До моего полнолетия я заставлю тебя передумать, — пообещал Дэмиан. Он приосанился и словно добавил себе роста и солидности, даже в голосе зазвучали властные отцовские нотки. — Когда я вырасту, у меня будет достаточно сил и средств на всех вас, — веско сказал он. — Все ваши потребности будут удовлетворены.

Дик пробормотал, что не понимает, о чём речь, и покраснел.

Джейсон добавил что-то о чеках, которые выписывает эго, но тело не способно обналичить.

— У меня высокие запросы, — холодно заявил Тим.  
— Это обсуждаемо.  
— Только в присутствии юристов.  
— Желаешь брачный контракт?  
— Добрачный контракт, где мы в деталях пропишем наши неимущественные отношения.

Дэмиан протянул маленькую жёсткую ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Я хочу такой же контракт, как у него, — быстро сказал Джейсон.

Тим взглянул на него, прищурившись, словно раздумывал, не вписать ли в договор обязательство отрезать себе руку.

— А я сразу согласен! — сообщил Джон.  
— Я ценю твою верность, — кивнул Дэмиан. — И вот мой первый дар тебе, — он достал из кармана батончик «Тоблерона».  
— Серьёзно? Шоколад и брюлики? Джонни-бой, не продавайся так дёшево!  
— Да уж, — ядовито добавил Тим. — Послушай Джейсона Тодда и добавь к сделке шесть банок пива.

Джейсон молча показал ему средний палец. С кольцом.

— А ты что скажешь, Грейсон?

Дик, который за весь разговор не выдавил из себя ничего внятного, прочистил горло.

— Я бы тоже не отказался, — наконец сказал он, — от шоколада.

Джон отломил треугольную дольку, протянул ему и пояснил:  
— Я не против делиться, — со значением глядя на Дэмиана.

— Надеюсь, твой брат скажет то же самое, — проворчал Джейсон.

Тим закатил глаза.

~о0О0о~

Дэмиан сидел на крыше, прижав колено к груди и задумчиво покачивая другой ногой.

Дед подразумевал, что партнёр должен быть один: и умный, и сильный, и верный, и вдохновляющий, во всех отношениях достойный. Но он же и повторял, что Дэмиан ни в чём не ограничен, а найти все качества по отдельности было проще. Разумнее. 

Дэмиан не мог взять себе в пару самого умного человека в мире — тот уже оказал ему честь, став его отцом. Но он мог выбрать ближайший аналог — не зря же Тодд постоянно называл Дрейка заменой. Сам Тодд был умелым и бесстрашным воином. Как бы он ни кричал о своей неприязни, он бы с лёгкостью убил за Дэмиана и бился бы за него до последней капли крови. Джон тоже был верным, самым близким другом, а также пришельцем с неземными способностями. Джон умел летать. Дэмиан тоже раньше умел, но… разучился. Временно. Грейсон был всем понемногу. Он не выделялся силой или мудростью, и даже его верность временами казалась сомнительной, но он любил Дэмиана всем сердцем, а сердце Дэмиана… не возражало.

Они подходили ему. Все четверо. Ночи, проведённые с ними, были лучшим на свете приключением.

И капитал останется внутри семьи. Отец будет доволен.

Но чего-то будто бы не хватало. 

Дэмиан растопырил пятерню: если каждый в знак согласия наденет на него кольцо, ещё один палец останется свободным. Да и первостихий было пять…

Утвердившись в мысли, что он совершает правильный поступок, Дэмиан достал последний перстень с крупным голубым алмазом.

Из-за спины раздалось насмешливое:  
— Слишком большая игрушка для такого мелкого щенка. Отдай мне, сынок, пока не выронил.  
— Это величайшая ценность, и ты никогда её не получишь! — пафосно выкрикнул Дэмиан, нашаривая за поясом рукоять верной катаны и упаковку «Тоблерона».

Слэйд Уилсон наверняка станет ужасным спутником жизни, но стоило дать ему шанс.

**Author's Note:**

> Всё началось с [коллажа](https://twitter.com/fade_bottomjay/status/1204320942974914561), где Дэмиан делает предложение Джейсону, и с [треда](https://twitter.com/DiseasedB/status/1194362659983908864) о том, как Дэмиан дрессирует Джона с помощью шоколада.
> 
> Я решила повысить ставки: пусть Дэми женится на всех братьях и вообще на ВСЕХ, ну и шоколадом дрессирует тоже всех.
> 
> «Твоё эго выписывает чеки, которые твоё тело не может оплатить» — цитата из фильма «Лучший стрелок» (1986). Джейсон обожает старое кино (и Бритни Спирс), никто не убедит меня в обратном.


End file.
